


Призрак в красной футболке

by BlindSimuran



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Slash, Child Murder, Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSimuran/pseuds/BlindSimuran
Summary: Во Вьетнаме не только Клаусу снились кошмары.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 8





	Призрак в красной футболке

Ранним утром Клаус был почти трезв ― и это мешало соображать ясно. 

Потому мысль, что лучше было бы разбудить Дэйва аккуратнее, а не резко трясти, возникла в его голове слишком поздно. Именно в тот момент, когда ему в живот чуть не врезался кулак. 

Вскрикнув от неожиданности, Клаус едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону. Вязкая, разрытая дождём земля скользила под ногами, и он, не удержав равновесия, упал в грязь. Отличное начало дня. Просто замечательное, учитывая, что это были единственные чистые штаны.

― Господи Иисусе, чувак, мало того, что ты чуть не отбил мне кишки, так теперь все будут думать, что я не успел добежать до туалета, ― театрально всплакнул Клаус, судорожно проверяя, не разбилась ли бутылка виски, с которой он планировал замечательно провести время. Пока что это была единственная хорошая вещь за сегодня. 

А потом он заметил взгляд Дэйва. 

_Заторможенный_ , как любил повторять Бен, когда Клаус вскакивал с постели, охваченный со всех сторон визжащими голосами, и не понимал, ни где находится, ни кто сейчас перед ним. Как правило, после такого ему нужно было хорошенько надраться, чтобы прийти в себя. Клаус подполз к тюфяку и встал на колени рядом с Дэйвом. Он слышал отрывистые удары его сердца так чётко, словно приложил ухо к груди. Несмотря на шум вокруг. 

Дэйв издал короткий сиплый звук, напоминающий то ли всхлип, то ли истерический смешок. 

― Твою мать, Клаус, ― выдохнул он. ― Показалось, что меня пытается прирезать чёртов Чарли¹. 

― Ты как, бро? Выглядишь как прошлогодний покойник.

― Чувствую себя ещё хуже. Вот дерьмо, меня чуть удар не хватил. 

― Ты так стонал, что я подумал, будто уже хватил. Одно из двух: или тебе снилась жуткая срань, или крышесносный секс. Ставлю на первое, но если второе ― прости-прости, готов полностью возместить, ― ухмыльнулся Клаус, виновато подняв руки. 

― Из тебя сегодня альтруизм так и лезет. Не найдётся, чем промочить горло? 

― Мой альтруизм всегда к твоим услугам, ― радушно сообщил Клаус. ― Если мы, конечно, думаем об одном и том же. 

Дэйв фыркнул и взял протянутый ему Блэк Лейбл. 

― Если бы я хотел попить водички, то ты был бы последним, к кому я обратился с просьбой. Спасибо. Твоё здоровье. 

Он приложился к горлышку и начал пить. Один глоток. Второй глоток. Клаус смотрел, как двигается его кадык ― вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, словно заевшая застёжка-молния. Куда чаще, чем он мог себе представить. Это было очень странно и вызывало чувство тревожной растерянности, когда привычные и устоявшиеся вещи вдруг рассыпаются в пух и прах. Дэйв позволял себе алкоголь лишь в тех редких случаях, когда был уверен, что сможет отоспаться и полностью прийти в норму. А на беззлобные подначки друзей лишь пожимал плечами и отшучивался, что не настолько рехнулся, чтобы по пьяни прыгать на крошке Бетти² или же отстрелить себе кое-что важное. Или же не успеть спасти чью-то тощую задницу, в очередной раз влезшую в неприятности. Чёртов Капитан Америка со своими чёртовыми принципами, невольно восхищался Клаус. 

А сейчас они дали трещину. 

― Эй-эй, дружище, полегче, оставь и мне немного. Неужели хочешь, чтобы я умер несчастным и трезвым? 

Дэйв закашлялся и, мотая головой, отдал ему бутылку. 

― Лучше так, чем отравиться. Где ты только достал эту мерзость? На вкус будто крысиная моча. 

― Поверь, в моей крови побывало столько дряни, что из неё можно создавать средство для массового истребления москитов. 

Клаус прищурился, по привычке щедро отхлебнул и скривился. 

― Вот ведь сукин сын Уокер. Теперь понятно, почему он не слишком огорчился, когда проигрался мне в карты. Но, если не сильно заморачиваться… ― протянул он задумчиво и принюхался, ― и не принюхиваться, то вполне сойдёт. Зато бодрит хорошо. 

― Ты просто неподражаем. 

― Говори это почаще, детка, ― подмигнул Клаус, но Дэйв отреагировал лишь рассеянной улыбкой, словно внезапно задумался о чём-то другом. 

― Ты помнишь Мика Картера? ― спросил он. 

Клаус кивнул, немного обескураженный сменой разговора. 

― Мышонка Микки? Конечно, помню. Славный был парень. Очень жаль, что погиб. 

Он понял, что сказал лишнее, когда Дэйв озадаченно на него посмотрел, приподняв брови. 

― Откуда ты знаешь? 

Потому что я видел его с огромной дыркой во лбу, из которой торчали осколки черепа и остатки мозгов, хмуро подумал Клаус. Зрелище, о котором он старался не вспоминать, вновь возникло в памяти, заставив зябко поёжиться. К горлу подступил тошнотворный комок. Проклятые призраки были повсюду. И чаще всего ― те, кто был ему знаком. Клаус инстинктивно опрокинул в рот виски, не обращая внимания на приторно-горький вкус. 

― Потому что… ― протянул он, перебирая приемлемые варианты. ― Потому что, какие шансы, что ты скажешь: «помнишь Мика Картера, он улетел домой и женился на своей красотке» или «помнишь Мика Картера, он выиграл в лотерею миллион баксов», или «помнишь Мика Картера, он плюнул на всё и отправился в кругосветку». В девяти случаях из десяти после слов «помнишь кого-то» всегда следует какое-то дерьмо. 

― Надо же… Мне всегда казалось, что ты оптимист. 

― В девяти случаях из десяти, ― Клаус цокнул языком и потёр висок. ― Что с ним произошло? 

Дэйв сдавлено вздохнул: 

― Получил пулю в голову, когда пошёл отлить. Никого так и не поймали. 

― Вот отстой.

― Отстой.

― Славный был парень, ― повторил Клаус, не придумав, что сказать ещё. Нечего было говорить. 

― Я видел Мика вчера… Думал, что видел, ― неуверенно сказал Дэйв. ― Помнишь, как странно он ходил, подпрыгивая, словно на пятках у него были две большие пружины? Ни с кем не перепутаешь. Я ещё удивился, ведь его пару месяцев назад как отправили на другую базу в паре сотен километров отсюда. Потом оказалось, что какой-то шутник нарядил мешок с песком в форму. А вечером мне сказали, что Мик погиб. ― Дэйв сглотнул. ― Наверное, я схожу с ума. 

― Добро пожаловать в клуб, ― отозвался Клаус. ― Тебе нужно хорошо отдохнуть. Это дьявольское солнце чьи угодно мозги превратит в пережаренное барбекю. 

Дэйв устало улыбнулся и потёр глаза, после чего они стали ещё краснее. В последнее время он мало спал. Они все мало спали. Клаус с сожалением вспомнил о жёсткой узкой койке в рехабе, которая теперь казалась ему сосредоточением уюта. Там было тихо, сухо, а главное ― безопасно, и можно было не переживать, что на следующее утро тебя размажет по земле случайно сброшенной бомбой. 

― Отдохнуть бы, ― мечтательно протянул Дэйв. ― Надеюсь, меня подстрелят, отправят в больницу, где заботливые медсестрички обколят морфием и оставят в покое. Буду смотреть в потолок и пускать слюни на подушку. 

Клаус ударил его куда сильнее, чем собирался. В животе замутило, а сжатый кулак заныл тупой болью, которая отдавала в плечо и тянулась к шее. Дэйв охнул, захрипел и чуть не повалился набок, но, подставив руку, успел удержаться в сидячем положении. 

― Какого хрена ты творишь? ― возмутился он, поморщившись. 

― Никогда, ― процедил Клаус. ― Никогда так больше не говори. Слышишь? Никогда. Не хочу слышать. Пожалуйста, ― закончил он почти шёпотом. В глазах замелькали разноцветные пятна, словно кто-то стукнул его по затылку. 

― Это ведь просто шутка. Глупая шутка. Расслабься. ― Дэйв положил ладони ему на плечи и легонько встряхнул. ― Извини, хорошо? Видимо, твоё пойло таки подействовало, и я начал нести чушь. Просто очень устал.   
  
Он откинулся на тюфяк. Уже начало припекать, воздух становился густым и вязким, и совсем скоро будет трудно даже дышать. Клаус засопел, потирая костяшки пальцев, сел удобнее и вытянул ноги. Колени затекли, отяжелели и напоминали две глыбы льда. Он сам не понимал, почему так остро отреагировал на обычную, в общем-то, выдумку ― ведь почти каждый об этом мечтал, пусть и не все признавались вслух. Шанс отлежаться на чистых простынях, а потом раз за разом пересказывать историю о боевом ранении многим казался настолько заманчивым, что боль и опасность, сопряженные с этим, уже не воспринимались настолько серьезным испытанием. Только было неизвестно, кого пуля отправит на койку в лазарет, а кого ― в могилу. 

Клаус прокашлялся. На душе отчего-то было паршиво, а во рту ― сухо. Он медленно взболтал оставшийся виски ― осталось чуть меньше половины, ― и перевернул бутылку. Мутная, тёмно-желтая струйка зазмеилась вниз.  
  
― Так ты расскажешь, что за жуткая срань тебе снилась? ― спросил Клаус, когда последняя капля упала на землю.   
  
Он посмотрел на Дэйва, который лежал, закрыв лицо, словно защищаясь от жарких лучей. Его грудь едва заметно вздымалась и опускалась, и Клаус решил, что ему удалось задремать. Это хорошо. 

― Я убил ребенка.

Голос, доносившийся из-под ладоней, казался чужим и неестественным. Клаус моргнул, пытаясь понять, не послышалось ли ему.  
  
― Во сне? ― уточнил он. 

― Во сне. ― Дэйв поднялся и сел, сгорбившись, словно старик. ― Сегодня во сне. Вчера во сне. А раньше… Я убил ребенка. Убил ребенка взаправду. Понимаешь? 

― Ты опять шутишь? ― натужно улыбнулся Клаус. ― Шутишь ведь? 

Дэйв посмотрел на него ― его зрачки были огромными, застывшими и блестели, будто покрытые лаком. 

― Я бы всё отдал, чтобы это была дурацкая шутка. 

― Что произошло? 

Клаус сжал вспотевшую холодную руку Дэйва в своих ладонях. Она мелко дрожала. 

― Мальчишка подкрался ко мне сзади во время патруля. Я только пару дней как прилетел во Вьетнам, переполненный кучей амбиций. Распушившийся, как глупый петух. Готовый исполнять всё, что прикажут. А потом даже не услышал, как он подкрался ко мне сзади, вознамерившись всадить нож в спину. И… ― Дэйв сглотнул. 

― Ты выстрелил. 

― Да. Даже сообразить ничего не успел, пока не услышал, как пуля попала ему в грудь. И он упал. До этого я никогда не стрелял в живого человека. 

― Ты испугался. Любой бы на твоём месте испугался, если бы его застали врасплох и попытались прирезать.   
  
― Испугался ребенка с ножиком. У меня был M-16, пистолет и две гранаты, а у него паршивый ножик.

Дэйв рассмеялся странным булькающим смехом, который, казалось, едва протолкнулся через его глотку. Клаус открыл рот. И закрыл, не придумав ничего в ответ. Весь этот вздор с психологией и разговорами всегда казался привилегией Бена. Вот он точно нашел бы правильные слова. Клаус осмотрелся, но никого рядом не было. Бен теперь почти не появлялся, сбивчиво объясняя, что чувствует себя неуютно среди творящегося вокруг насилия, бесчисленных мертвецов и постоянного грохота. Наверное, самая глупая отговорка, которую мог придумать призрак, умевший при жизни с легкостью разрывать людей на части. Клаус понимающе кивал, хотя был уверен, что он просто хочет оставить их с Дэйвом наедине и не смущать своим присутствием. Из-за привычки постоянно переговариваться друг с другом иногда возникали неловкие ситуации. Некоторые до сих пор считали, что у Клауса не все дома. Добрый старина Бен ― всегда такой тактичный и деликатный, когда дело касалось отношений. Но сейчас бы точно не помешал его совет. 

Клаус сплюнул и полез в карман за самокруткой ― возникло непреодолимое желание закурить. Потом он вспомнил, что оставил её в рюкзаке, и сплюнул ещё раз. 

― Диего… ― начал он. ― Я же рассказывал о своем драгоценном братце? Так вот, он мог бы отправить тебя экспресс-почтой на небеса прежде, чем ты бы подумал, что стоит стрелять. Он, конечно, ещё тот чокнутый придурок, но со своими паршивыми ножиками умел обращаться. В детстве мог попасть в муху из расстояния пары метров. Я не шучу. Почти как Брюс Ли со своими палочками для еды. Слышал, что он умел ловить мух долбанными палочками для еды? ― выпалил Клаус, выбросив руку вперед, но потом понял, что заговаривается. ― Я хотел сказать, ― продолжил он чуть спокойнее, ― нельзя представить, что бы произошло, не сделай ты то, что сделал. Возможно, кормил бы сейчас червей. 

― Я мог его остановить… Оттолкнуть. Скрутить. Обезоружить. Боже, я мог сделать, что угодно, чему меня учили в гребаном тренировочном лагере, но вместо этого просто спустил курок! 

― Перестань. Не вини себя. 

― Это был ребенок. 

― Который решил убить человека. Он должен был понимать последствия, если ему удастся это сделать. И если не удастся. 

Дэйв опустил голову. 

― Я помню его. Помню до мельчайших подробностей, стоит только закрыть глаза, словно видел несколько минут назад. Он был одет в красную футболку и потёртые коричневые штаны, подвернутые почти до колен…

Футболка была тёмно-красная, и огромное алое пятно, распластавшееся на груди, выглядело случайно пролитой водой, если бы не рваная дырка посередине. Клаус едва сдержал вскрик, когда призрак неожиданно возник позади Дэйва. 

Он безумно походил на Бена. Такой же хмурый вызывающий взгляд, когда отец отправлял его на очередное задание. Такие же поджатые, заляпанные кровью губы, когда он смотрел на результаты своей работы, разбросанные повсюду, и пытался оставаться спокойным. Такой же вздернутый подбородок, когда он пытался храбриться, а внутри сжимался от страха. Мальчишка был примерно того возраста, когда их ― новоиспеченных героев академии Амбрелла ― впервые представили перед публикой. Сколько людей они тогда положили? Не меньше дюжины, наверняка. Клаус вспомнил, что Бен целую ночь после этого проплакал, запершись в туалете, а потом неделю лежал в кровати с температурой. Отец злился. Мама носила ему горячий чай и пела песни, гладя по голове. Он не хотел это делать. 

― Он не хотел это делать, ― повторил Клаус возникшую в голове мысль. ― Вряд ли хотел. Как и ты. Как и я. Ему бы сидеть дома и читать комиксы о супергероях, а не носиться по джунглям и убивать солдат. Но это война. И тут другие правила, ты сам мне говорил. Гребаные другие правила. Уже ничего не изменишь.

Призрак что-то вызывающе буркнул, но Клаус не понял ― из вьетнамского ему была известна лишь парочка самых ходовых слов. Он с сожалением покачал головой. Мальчишка наморщил нос и переступил с ноги на ногу. 

― Пожалуй, ты и прав, ― вздохнул Дэйв. ― Как бы я хотел попросить у него прощение, за то, что сделал. Сказать, что это была глупая ошибка, о которой я буду сожалеть до конца жизни. Надеюсь, он бы смог меня простить. 

― Смог бы. Если он достаточно взрослый для этого.

Он вновь посмотрел на призрака ― тот вытащил из кармана ножик и ловко вертел его между тонкими пальцами, сосредоточив на этом всё внимание. Может, он поймёт, подумал Клаус, пытаясь мысленно сфокусировать свою силу, от которой никогда не было толку. Мальчишка внезапно остановился и, подпрыгнув к Дэйву, ткнул его ножиком в плечо. И, шаловливо хохотнув, исчез. Клаус удивленно моргнул. 

― Странно, ― Дэйв выгнулся и резко обернулся. ― Мне показалось… Нет, пустяки.

― Что именно? 

― Не бери в голову, ― он почесал плечо. ― Задумался просто. Спасибо тебе. 

Дэйв наклонился и уткнулся лбом в щеку Клауса. Одной рукой он обнял его за шею, а вторую завёл за спину и пробежался пальцами по рёбрам. От него пахло землёй и дымом. Клаус лёгким движением взъерошил его жёсткие взмокшие волосы и прижался крепче. 

― Ты в порядке? ― спросил он.

― Нет, ― ответил Дэйв, прикоснувшись к его ключице губами. ― Но мне лучше, Клаус. Гораздо лучше. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Вьетконговец (сленг)  
> [2] S-mine — немецкая противопехотная выпрыгивающая осколочная мина (сленг)


End file.
